Drabble Stories: InuYasha
by MisSOS
Summary: Short stories about the InuGang.
1. Journal of an Eldricht

**Ok, before I start let me clear up a few things in this drabble:**

 **Inuyasha is aromantic in this and he is eleven-years-old. This also takes place in a steampunk environment, though without the crazy machinery.**

* * *

 **October 30, 1962**

 _I told Mama I wanted to go out tomorrow. She asked if I was Hungry. I told her no. I wanted to go out for the Treats or the Tricks. She told me it might be dangerous seeing as I might get Hungry during that time. I won't be. I managed to Eat yesterday. The meat was tough, but it left a good taste._

 _I already picked out my costume. A ghost. Traditional. Sheet with eyes cut out. Not very good, but I don't want the nearby villages recognizing me. Sad that I have to cover my face so I can get candy._

 _It won't satisfy me, but I have an incurable sweet tooth. Just like any kid. Plus, I like candy. I like the taste they leave in my mouth._

 **October 31, 1962**

 _Mama came into my room from her office with a smile on her face. She says we are going to have a visitor a week after today. She says both me and Kirara have to be nice to her when she arrives._

 _She. She is for a girl. Mama told me years ago when I called a girl a 'he'. I don't feel sorry. I hardly feel sorry for anyone. Except Mama. And Kirara. They are the only ones who I actually feel any sort of feelings for. Mama calls it being "_ apethetic". _It means feeling little to no emotion. I also feel no romantic emotions. Except for family love. Mama and Kirara are the only ones that I feel any love for._

 _Anyway, I hope this girl's nice. I might tolerate her if she doesn't steal my candy. I don't tolerate people if they steal my candy. Mama is an exception. She likes chocolate. I don't like it. Allergic. Learned it the hard way. It took me to my third chocolate delight before I realized I couldn't breathe. Now Mama eats them to make sure I don't get sick again. Sad._

 **November 7, 1962**

 _I haven't written in a week due to being sick. I apparently did not know that_ Shippo's Poppers Delight _had a very thin layer of chocolate hidden inside them. Mama had become Mama 901.0. She's been giving me medicine, wrapping me up in 50 blankets, turning the heat up, and basically everything a mother does when her child is sick. Mama left the house to buy ingredients for her liver potion. It's not really a potion, more of a tea made of liver and dried plants._

 _It tastes disgusting but it works._

 _I never noticed that the house looks dead when Mama's away. Luckily, it won't look like that For a long time. Maybe I'll explain later._

 _Someone knocked at the door. I wonder who it is. It isn't Mama. She just walks in._

 _They knocked again. I'm gonna go see who it is._

 **November 9, 1962**

 _Remember when I wrote that we were having a visitor? Well, she came in yesterday._

 _She says her name is_ Kagome Higurashi. _Says she's from Japan. She came to little old England to "study abroad". I don't even know what that phrase means but I don't wanna ask. She's annoying. She talks too much, and she keeps whining about the cold. You came here by choice, woman!_

 _Anyway._

 _She looks about 18, maybe. She smells like she has a cat. The coat that she wore yesterday wasn't hers, it looked feminine, but it didn't fit her. The perfume she packed also isn't hers. The perfume smells like sweet lemon, apple spice and oranges, a strong scent. Kagome smells like tangerines, watermelon and peaches, a soft scent. She doesn't have a boyfriend (no boy smells like sweet lemon, apple spice and oranges), but she says she has a girlfriend. From her perfume, I can tell that her girlfriend is a slugger. I like her girlfriend._

 _From her books, it looks like she's studying criminal law, medicine, forensics, and maybe some history. I think. It looks like she'll be staying for two months, maybe longer, by the amount of clothes in her bag. All I hope is that I won't have to deal with her blood when it hits her. I can deal with Mama, but not with any other girl._

 _Dinner's ready. I have to go._

 **November 19, 1962**

 _I never noticed this before, but I think I might have a bit of homicidal tendencies._

 _How I noticed, you might ask?_

 _Well, every time I see The Kagome in the kitchen, I have to night back the urge to grab a kitchen knife and stab her to death. But I must not do it._

 _If I could, I would. But I can't, so I shant._

 _Besides, Mama might get mad that I dirtied her kitchen._

 **November 25, 1962**

 _It has become more and more difficult to not think of murder every time I see The Kagome. I think I might be getting Hungry. I usually think of murder when I'm getting Hungry. I think it's almost time for me to Eat. Yay!_

 **November 26, 1962**

 _I_ am _Hungry. It's time for me to Eat. I told Mama, she said that I can go once The Kagome is asleep. I cannot_ **WAIT** _for midnight!_

 **November 27, 1962**

 _I messed up last night._

 _Or more specifically, The Kagome messed up last night. She saw me Eat. This is not good. Not good at all._

 _It's bad when a human sees one of us Eat, or worse, if they interrupt us. When she saw me, I only got four bites in. She's lucky I didn't tell anyone, or Mama. But she really doesn't have a very long life ahead of her if the whole village finds out._

 **November 29, 1962**

 _The Kagome ran away. She kept herself locked in her room for a whole day. At midnight, she sneaked out and ran away._

 _I told Mama what happened two days ago. She understood. She managed to save a bit of Food for me. It wasn't as good as a fresh hunt, but it was nice._

 **December 2, 1962**

 _It has officially been three days since The Kagome left our bed and breakfast. I managed to fill up my Hunger with some saved Food. And Mama has already finished putting up the Christmas tree._

 _The whole town decorated the village for Christmas. We love it_ way _too much. The Kagome left one of her books here._ The History of Feudal Japan. _I read a bit of it last night. It's actually pretty interesting. And Mama's maiden name actually makes a little sense to me now._

 _One of the ladies in the pictures about wealthy families actually looked like Mama. Maybe she is._

 _It was Mama. I showed her the book with the picture of wealthy families and she said that, yes, one of them was her. Old Japanese paintings look a little too descriptive. Everything has detail, even the grass._

 **December 5, 1962**

 _Mama made me write the Four Rules in case I forget them. Which would be hard since I remembered them for nearly 250 years. But, it's Mama, so I have to do it._

 **THE FOUR RULES OF THE ELDRICHT**

 _1.) We only eat the dead or the deathly I'll_

 _2.) We only Eat when we get Hungry, never for fun_

 _3.) Always, **ALWAYS** hunt at night_

 _4.) Never let any human see you Eat_

 **December 19, 1962**

 _I got Hungry again yesterday. I managed to Eat an entire corpse! The meat was tough but it satisfied me. It tasted delicious._

 _I'm really getting tired of having to cover my right eye in the day when human traders come into the market. I like it when NO humans come, then I Can have both of my eyes showing._

 _My human eye, and my Eldricht eye._

 _I wonder how The Kagome is doing. Maybe she forgot about her experience here, or maybe she still remembers. Either way, if she dies, maybe I'll eat her. Who knows how she tastes._


	2. Sherlock and Watson

**I have gotten into** _"Sherlock"_ **recently and I have to say, almost all of the interaction between Sherlock and Watson remind me of two certain people.**

 **NB-Inuyasha in this drabble. It is my favourite personal headcannon that I have for him.**

* * *

"Alright, you had me with your plan and then you lost me."

Inuyasha looked at the man of deductions, Miroku himself, running both in and out of his closet. Putting on a coat, boots, hats and being completely unsatisfied. He heaved an annoyed sigh and went back inside to look for a different outfit. It was safe to say that Inuyasha was confused with their friend, even more so when he went into Detective Mode.

"As I've said before!" Miroku shouted. He came out of the closet wearing a bright yellow fireman's coat before groaning and stomping his way into his closet. "If we are to go see The Hair Puppet Master it will be like going into battle. And to go to battle, you need armor!" He jumped out as he said the last word. Miroku looked down at his outfit, fixing his shirt and lightly patting his pants.

"Yes, this will do," he muttered. He grabbed his coat and Inuyasha's hand. Miroku ignored their protesting squaks and ran for the door to their aparment complex. Madam Kaede watched them go, not moving from her position on their couch. She sipped her tea as Miroku slammed the door close.

* * *

Yuura opened her walk-in closet, wearing nothing but a loose silk robe that showed of her cleavage. She softly put on hand on the material of One of her many dresses, thinking about wearing it, then decided against it. A dress would tell him everything. She looked to the left side of her closet. A row of multiple suits, both for her work and the streets, showed up in her vision. She grabbed the sleeve of a skimpy teal suit she wore two months ago.

Yuura gave off a thoughtful hum before she grabbed the suit off of its hanger. Once she saw the front she scowled. It was still dirty from her client from two months ago. The panties were still dark form her job and the bra was wrinkled beyond short repair. Yuura made a mental not to tell Kul to take her work suits to her tailor. The teal work suit was one of her favourites and she hated seeing it out of commission.

She put the suit back and moved on to bikinis. She needed the barest one possible. Skimpier, the better.

* * *

"You didn't change."

Miroku turned his attention from the window of the cab to his friend. They were looking at him with one eyebrow raised.

"What?" he asked. Inuyasha rolled their eyes. They pointed at his long, black coat and dark blue scarf. Miroku didn't see what was wrong with it. "What's wrong with it?" he asked.

Inuyasha scoffed. "You said you needed battle armor. How is your usual clothes going to help!"

Miroku smiled and chuckled at them. He patted their shoulder. "My dear friend, you are absolutely correct," he said. He turned his attention back to the cab window. He watched the streets of London pass by in a white and green blur. "I think I should add a bit of color to this suit," he turned and smirked at Inuyasha, "don't you think?"

* * *

Kul watched Yuura posing in front of her Queen mirror a short black dress made out of a very expensive leather. The dressed fit her tightly, hugging all of her curves and applying more to her chest and lower back. The dress for her to her high thighs, and if she bended to her toes, they could see her lace panties. The dress also had a very deep v cut. It went all the way to her bellybutton, showing off her assets.

"No," Yuura muttered. "This won't work."

"It works for me," Kul said, admiring everything the dress showed.

Yuura smiled. "Eveything works for you. And I love it."

* * *

Inuyasha followed Miroku into and ally two blocks down from The Hair Puppet Master's house. Confused didn't even _begin_ to describe what he was feeling right now. Miroku stopped and turned to face them. He had a determined look in his eyes.

"Alright, I need you to punch me," Miroku pointed at his left cheek, "right here."

"What?"

Miroku huffed. "Did you not hear me? I told you to punch me."

"I _always_ hear "punch me in the face" whenever you speak Miroku," Inuyasha began, raising an eyebrow. "But it's usually more of a subtext than actual speech."

Miroku tapped his foot before he punched Inuyasha in the face. It only took them a second to process what happened before they returned the punch with twice the strength Miroku hit them with. Both of them recoiled in pain. Inuyasha from having punched someone after seven months of a non-violent life, and Miroku from the raw power of getting punched by someone who was six inches smaller than him.

Miroku straightened himself after a moment of beding over to try and ease the pain his face felt. "Well," he began, "thank you, Inuyasha. That'll work nicely-"

He didn't get a chance to finish before he got tackled to the ground by the equivalent of an angry Pomeranian puppy.

* * *

Kul applied the grey-blue eye shadow to Yuura's eyes. They watched it blend perfectly with her flawless complexion. Yuura had left her leather dress for her silk robe. Kul had fixed her short hair to look both seductive and simple, exactly what Yuura wanted when she met her guest.

"You know," Kul began, reaching for the blush. _Pomegranate Pink,_ it said on the front. "If you weren't going to work with this detective that you've received his photos of, I would have taken you right here right now."

Yuura sighed. "I know. I was hoping the photos would arrive a few days later so you could," she took her perfectly manicured hand and ran it across their has. "But unfortunately, my boss wants me to work now, and what the boss asks for, the boss gets."

Kul huffed. They applied the blush on to her cheek. No brush. Yuura likes the effect of a finger brush. "Well, I've never put up with your boss, never have, never will," they ignored Yuura's eyes giving them a small glare. "It's the truth. Never liked the man."

Yuura lightly slapped them on the arm. Kul chuckled. "Well," they began again, "anything else I need to know about out friend from the info you've gotten?" Yuura made an impressed sound, her plump lips curving themselves into a sly smile.

"Well, he lives in 221B Baker Street," she started, "his room is on the third floor, fourth window to your left, so it'll be easy for you to leave this," Yuura took a a small, lace cloth, wrapped gift and gave it to Kul, "in his unknowing care."

* * *

Miroku clawed at Inuyasha's arm, who had wrapped it around his neck in a headlock.

"You should remember," they growled, "I was in the army, I was a soldier, I've killed people in the field!"

Miroku started to puch their arm. "You were enlisted as a doctor!"

They tightened their hold on his neck. Miroku was starting to turn blue. "I had bad days! And the taught me how to fight as well!"

Miroku, in a desperate attempt to get them off of his back and let him go, used his arms to turn them over. Now he was on top of them, but their hold was still strong. "Let go!" he shouted.

"Never!"

* * *

Kul slowly painted Yuura's lips with their pinky, taking their time with her upper lip.

"Have decided what to wear for our little detective friend?" they asked, cleaning their finger on a white tissue. A black smudge was left behind.

Yuura smiled and turned to face her vanity mirror. "My battle dress," she said simply.

Kul huffed. "Lucky boy," they muttered.

They both heard the doorbell ring. Kul got up and went over to the drawing room. They quickly hid the package Yuura gave them inside the safe. They gently put the picture back and stepped back to see if it looked exactly the same as before they came in. They needed everything in order before their little friend came in.

Happy with their work, they left the drawing room and went to answer the door.

* * *

 **A/N: Kul is for the skull that Yuura had in the beginning of the series. Uncreative I know. Props to anyone who can guess which episode of** _"Sherlock"_ **this is.**


	3. D&D: Chatroom

_I_ _lov_ _ed_ _writ_ _ing_ _this._

* * *

 **DM (Miroku): **_Alright, it has officially been three hours since we've started out campaign in fucking ancient Egypt. Thank you, Miss Kagome, I have never been more confused in my life._

 **Mage/Bard (Kagome): ** You're welcome.

 **DM:** _So! Let's continue._

 **DM:** _Y_ _ou have crossed into the underworld and encountered Anubis. You give him your heart for him to weigh on the Scales._

 **Rouge/Dragonborn** ** (Inuyasha): **I roll to Bluff.

 **DM:** _.._ _._ _You... want to Bluff Anubis? You_ can't _Bluff Anubis. Buddy, he has godly Sense Motive check._

 **Rouge/Dragonborn:** I want to Bluff the Scales.

 **DM:** _You want to Bluff... the Scales...?_

 **Rouge/Dragonborn:** Yep. And if you say no, I'll annoy you until you agree.

 **DM:** _...You know what? I'm allowing it_.

 **Paladin/Ranger (Sango):** Sure! It's fine when they ask for something weird...

 **Rouge/Dragonborn:** HA! Nat 20!

 **DM:** _The Scales, for some_ _fucking reason, think your heart is lighter than_ the _feather. Anubis is pretty sure you're bullshitting him, but you know what? Anubis has had a pretty long day. Anubis is not going to question the Scales. You're in._

 **Paladin/Ranger:** I roll to pickpocket Anubis.

 **DM:** _NO!_

* * *

 **DM:** _You are traversing a mounting pass in a blizzard a la Lord of the Rings scene. All of you rolled to see if you don't fall of the cliff. Our dear Dragonborn, however, failed the check. And, as fate would have it, they weren't born with wings. What do you do?_

 **Rouge/Dragonborn:** I flap my arms really hard.

 **DM:** _Wait, seriously?_

 **Rouge/Dragonborn:** It's not like I've got any better options...

 **DM:** _Alright, roll the dice._

 **Rouge/Dragonborn:** Nat 20.

 **DM:** _..._ _Roll again..._

 **Rouge/Dragonborn: **... Nat 20 again.

 **Mage/Bard:** Holy...

 **Paladin/Ranger:** What the shit...?

 **DM:** _..._ _.Ok. With an astonished look on their faces, the Party beholds a most miraculous sight. A heavily armored Dragonborn, born without wings, is slowly rising up in the air above the cliff edge by flapping his arms really fucking hard._

* * *

 **Paladin /Ranger:** Quick question. If an Elf and a Dwarf made love, would it create a human?

 **Mage/Bard:** Well, going by older edition of D&D, they made an awkward, ugly thing called a Dwelf, which usually combined the worst aspects of both race's personalities and physical construction.

 **DM:** _Yeah, that's a human._

* * *

 **DM:** _So, are we just going to forget the time Miss Kagome dressed up as Aladdin Halloween, glued a carpet to her brother's skateboard, and rode on it for the whole school day?_

 **Mage/Bard:** Oh my God, I thought you forgot! It was two years ago!

 **Rouge/Dragonborn:** ~I CAN SHOW YOU THE HAAAALL,

SHINING SHIMMERING FLOORTILES

TELL ME STUDENTS WHE DID YOU LAST LET YOUR HEARTS DECIDE~

 **Mage/Bard:** Oh God, no!

 **Paladin/Ranger:** ~I CAN OPEN YOU BOOOOKS

TAKE YOU CHAPTER BY CHAPTER

IN BETWEEN CLASSES AND AFTER

ON A MAGIC CARPET RIIIIIIIDDDEEEE~

 **Mage/Bard:** Why?

 **DM:** _~A WHOLE NEW HAAAAAAAAAAALLL_

 _A NEW FANTASTIC PLACE OF SCHOOL_

 _TEACHERS WILL TELL US NO~_

 **Mage/Bard: ** Why are you three like this?

 **Paladin/Ranger:** ~AND WHERE TO GO

AND SAY WE'RE BEING SILLY~

 **Rouge/Dragonborn:** ~A WHOLE NEW HAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLL~

 **Mage/Bard:** I hate you all...


End file.
